


Toni and Tony have an adventure(or that time when there were Two Tony's)

by ratchet_intellectual



Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Kidnapping, M/M, multi-universes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-06
Updated: 2013-07-15
Packaged: 2017-11-18 02:47:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/556027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ratchet_intellectual/pseuds/ratchet_intellectual
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Toni Stark gets kidnapped and sent to another universe were she was born a man.  She and Tony are trapped together while their respective Avengers try to find and save them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. And then there was two

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I'm starting off with a quick character sheet for the genderswap!universe. Some of these are lame and really obvious but bare with me!
> 
> Tony Stark-Toni Stark  
> Iron man-Iron maiden  
> Steve Rogers-Stephanie "Stevie" Rogers  
> Captain America-same  
> Natasha Romanov- Nathan Romanov  
> Black widow-(in progress)  
> Clint Barton- Claire Barton  
> Hawkeye-same  
> Thor-Othora(I thought this might not be necessary because female Loki is called Loki but I wanted to make it more femme)  
> Virginia "Pepper" Potts-Virgil "Pepper" Potts  
> Phil Coulson- Philene Coulson  
> Nick Fury- Nicki Fury  
> Maria Hill- Mario Hill  
> Justine Hammer- Justine Hammer  
> Happy Hogan- Gladus "Glad" Hogan (please...I know this is unbelievably lame but...yeah!)  
> Bucky Barnes- Betty Barnes  
> James "Rhodey" Rhodes-Jamie "Rhodie" Rhodes  
> Howard Stark- Helen Stark
> 
> This is all for now and I'll add more here if more characters come up. Plotline for the GS!universe will be established in fic so wait if you have any questions(or don't idc) and this idea has been sitting for a while and I really wanna work on it. Enjoy!

 

 

 

Stevie liked lips. Drawing them had always been particularly fun. There was something elegant about the shape of them, the different shades and widths. But there's one set of lips that always fascinated Stevie since she woke up, Toni's lips. They were always dyed a flashy color, from classic red to bright neon green. No matter what she wore, who she wore, her lips were the star of the outfit by far. The way she bite then when she was working on a project down in the lab, covered in grease, was hypnotizing. When she blows perfectly shaped kisses to the unwavering public, Stevie just wanted to grab them all for herself.

 

Because Toni's lips were special.

 

“Stevie, the eggs.” Brice Banner said as she entered the group kitchen. The mousey woman had a meek presences, masking her other angry side. Everyone always underestimated her, overlooked her but Brice didn't mind. She was content on living in the shadow, unnoticed by everyone but her fellow Avengers.

 

“Huh?” The fresh eggs started burning in the pan. “Oh darn. Thanks Brice. Good morning.”

 

“Morning. Busy night?” Brice goes to a cabinet to get herself some tea.

 

“Ah no. Just thinking...Sorry. I'll make some more.” Stevie always made breakfast when the team was together. It started out small, just making enough for herself but then Claire would come in and she _had_ to make some for the sharp shooter. Then Othora would beg quietly over cold pop tarts and Stevie would feel so bad that she would get up and fix her a plate. Nathan somehow crept into the kitchen undetected and swiped a plate for himself. Then Brice and Toni stumbled in, both sleep deprived and without proper nutrition for a few days and Stevie couldn't have that. It happened so often that she got into the habit of making enough for everyone. She didn't mind, she liked cooking and eating together made the kitchen feel homey and warm.

 

She put the burned eggs on a plate off to the side for Claire, she loves them, and cracks some more on the edge of the pan. A small blush spread across her face. Thinking about Toni was not uncommon. In fact, it was so common that Stevie lost the battle of regulating and stop Toni related thoughts. Instead she let them come and go freely. The super solider wasn't the type to be dishonesty with herself. She was always the first to admit that she liked someone. Well...she was too private to profess her love aloud but she didn't believe in the usefulness of self-delusion. So it wasn't hard to say to herself that she might have strong feelings for Toni Stark. Very strong.

 

Without thinking twice, the blonde caught a spoon heading for her head.

 

“Good Morning Nathan.” She tossed the spoon into the sink, stirring the eggs.

 

“You've been blushing and staring at the eggs for about five minutes now.” He stated bluntly from the island bar. Brice was next to him smirking quietly to herself.

 

“She's thinking about Toni.”

 

“I am not! I was just...” Stevie couldn't even come up with a good enough comeback.

 

“Thinking about Toni.” Nathan finished. He slit open is bagel in a clean precise cut. “Isn't that so cute?”

 

“The cutest.” Brice decided, sipping her tea. “It's like watching two middle schoolers with a crush. Down right adorable.”

 

Stevie fumbled to push the eggs on a plate next to a large stacks of pancakes. Her cheeks were red.

 

“It's not cute!” She noted. “It's actually really sad and pathetic.”

 

“That you and her dance around the fact that you both have gushy gooey love feelings for the other and don't want to admit it?” Brice offered.

 

Before she could answer, the woman in question stalked into the room. Even half asleep, Toni was still elegant and poised in Stevie's mind.

 

“Good Morning.” Stevie greeted, turning to the oven to hide her face. Toni Stark growled at the super solider and stuffed half a donut in her mouth. Staring at the genius billionairess from the corner of her eyes, Stevie decided she was quiet becoming in her designer dress. Her hair was mused perfectly to one side, eyes hidden behind thick, white framed sunglasses. Her lips were stained blood red and wrapped around a coffee mug.

 

“No use Stevie, she's dead till 8 am.” Brice said. Nathan murmured in agreement as he bite into a bagel weighted down with cream cheese. Stevie hated how they both could act so calm and cool after talking about Toni.

 

“I'm alive...I think. There should be laws made against this kinda of stuff.” The brunette waves a hand at the kitchen.

 

“What, waking up at a decent hour like the rest of the world?” Stevie asked as she replaced her half finished donut for eggs and bacon. “And will you eat a meal please?”

 

“Cap, we've been over this. Donuts are a nutritious food group. MARTHA, make a note, find a way to make waking up before 8 am illegal.”

 

“ _Of course m'am._ ” The AI droned.

 

“Perfect. Perfect.” Toni shoveled some eggs and a strip of bacon in her mouth and pulled away to look at her reflection in her little handheld mirror. She was perfectly unblemished but picked at her teeth with a short, manicured nail none the less.

 

“Classy.” Dr. Banner quipped, smirking a bit at her intellectual equal. Her puffed up curly hair was tied at the base of her neck like always and her glasses were perched on her nose.

 

“Forever and always babe.” She snapped closed her handheld and placed it in her expensive purse. “Well I am off to control the masses with my dashingly good looks and captivating charm.”

 

“You go do that.” the Russian spy said, permanently unimpressed, or rather under impressed, with Toni. She left as quick as she came, leaving the blonde to follow her back as it vanished behind the elevator doors.

 

“You can stop staring now Cap, she's gone.” Claire Barton instructed. “Ohh, strawberry pancakes.”

 

“None for you.” Stevie muttered

 

Everyone was up and running by 9:30. Othora had bumbled into the kitchen smiles and loud laughter. The thunder goddess can eat twice her weight in pancakes and bacon and Stevie always made sure to make a enough for her. Claire didn't eat at the table or bar but on the couch watching mindless cartoons. Nathan sat next to him reading a book and twirling a thin dagger between his fingers.

 

“Turn to channel 5, I wanna watch the news.” Brice called from the table.

 

“But you have the newspaper on your tablet!” Claire whined. Sometimes, the archer could be just as bad as Toni, she was immature and stubborn as a mule.

 

“But Toni's interview is right now.” Stevie felt her cheeks heat up as she cut into her pancake.

 

“YES! Let us support our fellow warrior in her endeavors. It will bring her great joy to know we are supporting her!” Othora declared. Not having the heart to deprive the goddess, Claire begrudgingly turned the channel.

 

“She talks publicly all the time. I don't understand why we have to watch her _now_.” She muttered, eating her bacon in a huff.

 

The newscaster introduced Stark Industries's panel. Toni was in the middle flanked by Pepper and surrounded by people on the board that Stevie's seen in passing at parties.

 

“Now SI has taking a large turn in the last for years. A CEO change, stopping of arms making, and developing in world leading clean energy. Some doubted that the company could maintain the shift but SI is now reportedly grossing more then it has in the last two years combined. Miss Stark, how do you do it?” The camera turned to Toni sitting there looking icy cool in her shades. A holier then thou smirk captured her lips.

 

“Well first you need an kick ass CEO. Mr. Potts is doing a fantastic job running my company. He knows exactly what to do with all that boring paper work.” Pepper rolled his eyes at the comment but gave a small smile. “Then you combine my fail proof genius with it all and BAM, you get an awesome company. Pretty easy, I don't understand why others aren't doing it.” There was a laugh through the crowd. She will never understand Toni's unflappable confidence.

 

“There is an extra bill that SI is footing, that for the Avengers. How do you feel about the Avengers group? Is it what you want to be doing?”

 

“I save the world every week with hot people in tight spandex outfits flying around in a suit of metal. What else could I be doing?” Toni shrugged, leaning back in her seat.

 

The reports swarm but Toni and Pepper handled it with grace and civility, well mostly Pepper. Toni cracked jokes and snarked almost every question. The majority of the border stayed quiet, answering only when spoken to directly by either the press or Toni.

 

Stevie was really focused on her lips, watching them move and knowing that the billionairess could not see her. She also wished Toni would take the damned sunglasses off. It's pretentious to wear them indoors.

 

“Something's not right.” Nathan observed cautiously, dagger now sheathed somewhere. The lights in the spacious interview house flickered for a bit. The camera was trained on the crowd of reporters. A few of them looked at each other, shifting slightly. Anxious. The camera panned away and back to Toni's captivating aura.

 

“What?” Stevie stiffened.

 

“And I would totally have the team wear matching outfits. Something classy. Stark Branded of course. Endorse the company name a bit.”

 

“I hope she's kidding.” Claire said, her eyes trained on the crowd. Whatever it was, she saw it too.

 

“Should we call Toni?”

 

“No...It might be nothing. Probably is. Calling her would just make it worse. She has ten more minutes.” Nathan doesn't let go of his alert stance.

 

“Ms. Stark, how do you feel about Hammer Inc. and their attempts to surpass you?” Toni visible recoiled in disgust.

 

“Justine Hammer is a hack. She wishes she could come up with the scraps SI throws away. Hammer Inc is no competition. I wouldn't even call them a rival. Next question, something pleasant. That put a nasty taste in my mouth.” More press members raised their hands to be called on.

 

“Toni!” Pepper screamed as a bullet whirled past the two, narrowly missing them both. Toni instinctively grabbed her CEO and dropped to the floor. Screams filled the room as people rush to leave. Board members hide under the table.

 

“Glad, my suit!” From the corner, Glad tried to make her way through the crowd but utter chaos erupted.

 

“We need to leave now!” Stevie ordered but it was too late. The lights are out, just for a minute, but when the flash on Toni's gone.

 

“Shit...” Claire muttered, following Nathan and Steve to suit up.

 

 

~x~

 

The genius grumbled softly as she regained consciousness. She was on a cold floor. She doesn't open her eyes yet. Her fingers reach up to the arc reactor that is safe and secure between her breasts. She breathed out of relief and slowly crack her lids. The room she's in iwas dimly lit. Gray cinder block walls with two cots pushed against the wall. Two.

 

“Morning Princess.” On one of the cots a man in a suit that looks just as expensive as her dress was leaned up against the wall with his suit coat balled up at the other end. He had a clean cut goatee and smiled warily down at her.

 

“Fuckkk. My head.” Toni sat up against the wall. Her head was throbbing hard and she wanted nothing more to go back to sleep. No, actually she wanted a cup of bourbon then sleep.“How long have I been out?”

 

“I don't know, I just woke up myself. I was getting lonely and bored. Now we can have an awesome pity party together.” She grinned.

 

“Perfect.” She muttered, dragging her body to the other bed. “This kidnapping shtick is getting old.”

 

“Tell me about it.” Toni quirked an eyebrow.

 

“You look rich, people after your money?” The other man laughed.

 

“You could say that.” He stared at her for a bit. “Do you know who I am?”

 

“No, should I?” Toni wasn't good with names. Numbers, she was great at, but names not too much. His face did seem familiar, probably another face in the masses at her parties. “I should be asking you the same question.”

 

“Really? So why don't we introduce our selves? Hi, I'm Tony Stark.” He extended his hand to her. The billionairess doubled over laughing.

 

“You gotta be shitting me. I was gonna say the same thing. I'm Toni Stark too.” Tony chuckled with her.

 

“No babe, I'm the real deal.” He unbuttoned his chest, showing off the shining circle implanted there. “I'm the only one in the world with this.”

 

Toni stared in amazement, crawling as close to him as her cot allowed. She'd never seen the reactor from this view _in_ someone else. It was kinda scary and mystifying from here. His reactor was the same size as her's identical in color and fixtures. The all too real scars proved that this wasn't some sort of fancy bod-mod. It was the real deal. He buttoned up his shirt, cutting off the light.

 

“Believe me now sweet cheeks?” A shameless flirt too...

 

“ Only if you'd believe this.” Toni undid the front zipper on her dress, pulling it down the flap enough to reveal the light underneath. Nestled between her boobs was her reactor. The other Tony looked dumbfounded.

 

“You gotta be shittin me.” He finally met her half way to study her reactor close. She could see him do the same once over she did on him.

 

“Believe it babycake. We're Toni and Tony Stark.”


	2. Getting to know Yourself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for everyone for the support, so this chapter came so late! I had some serve writers block with so many plot bunnies running around. I always know how I want to begin and end a fic multi-chapter but I'm so fuzzy with the middle. I know perfectly up to one point but it's getting and building up to that one point that's the problem. Anywhooo. Someone mentioned getting a beta but I'm trying this creative writing technique with this fics that require me to just write with minimum edits(it flows easier) But I'll try to fix it all. If it becomes unbearable(I don't think it's that bad.) I'll do better and/or get a beta.

 

_“Tony, you can't have a monopoly on all the movies Steve needs to watch.” Natasha said, flipping through DVD cases of Supernatural, all the Law and Order series, and Arrested and Development. “He needs a balance and comprehensive display of media, not just the crap you like.”_

 

_“AH!” Tony looked flabbergasted and shocked. “I am a man of the future. My choices are of the utmost importance and significance.”_

 

_“You made him watch 7 seasons of American Idol.” Clint commented from atop the bookcase._

 

_“What? American Idol revolutionized how Americans watch TV!”_

 

_“He only watched it because you told him it was about American leaders.”_

 

_“If Simon Cowel isn't a leader of America, I don't want to live in this country anymore.” Tony huffed, folding his arms._

 

_“He's British!” Bruce reasoned from his little book nook at the window._

 

_“Semantics!” Steve smiled from the other side of Tony. He enjoyed their movie nights together. He missed so much in culture of this great country. He went to sleep in a time where African American's couldn't even go to the same school as him and woke up with a Black president. The country was so dynamic and different and amazing. If he could, he would just load 70 years worth of change straight into his brain. Tony was doing an amazing job showing him what's what. He introduced him to Back to the Future and the difference between Star Trek and Star Wars(Both equally awesome but differs completely in plot, characters, and theme. Or so Tony said, Steve can't really tell them apart). He showed him great 80's cartoons and the awesome 90's sitcoms that had Steve rolling on the floor with laughter. The billionaire showed him Jurassic Park and all the Disney movies in order after Snow White. After seeing Titanic, Steve wouldn't admit or deny that he went in his room and cried before demolishing ten punching bags. Tony made it up to him by showing the super solider Men in Black and swore he wouldn't show him Up._

 

_Sometimes, read always, the other Avengers would come and join them. Clint would babble along with Tony during every scene. Bruce was content on happily sitting in the “big daddy chair” sipping something steaming. Natasha would threaten Clint and Tony bodily harm if they didn't shut the fuck up and Thor's laughter couldn't be stopped once it started. He loved the “Midgardian Comedies”. They would lounge around on the large sectional, usually ending the night piled on top of each other. Tony would be half asleep on Steve's shoulder, feet in the redhead's lap. Natasha would curl into Tony's side as Clint leaded his head on her thigh. Thor would be on the floor, resting his head on the side of Tony's knee. The sight made warm family feelings well up in Steve. He felt at home._

 

_“Anyway, Steve loves the shows I pick! Right Steve?” Tony looked at him with big brown eyes and Steve didn't have the heart to say no. Despite Tony's flippant, cool nature, he could be incredibly adorable when he put his mind to it._

 

_“I loved them but why don't we see what Natasha wants me to watch? It's probably just as good.” Steve stepped carefully, considering each word before saying them._

 

_“Traitor.” The brunette muttered but the sole woman Avenger gave a triumphant smirk. She pulled out her choice, War of the Worlds._

 

_“I checked with JARVIS, genius over here forgot to show you this.”_

 

_“We haven't gotten to Sci-fi horror yet!”Tony abolished. “I have a carefully placed system.”_

_Natasha shot him a “and you think I care because...?” look and Tony could do nothing but huff and complain to himself. The blonde wrapped an arm around Tony as the lights went off and their teammates took a seat._

 

_“It's fine.” Steve murmured in his ear. “We'll watch you movie after.” Tony smiled. The solider took a minute to appreciate the light in his eyes. His hands subconsciously reached out for his sketchpad locked in his room. Tony was beautiful with the blue TV lights playing off his skin, the arc reactor glowing proudly from his chest. Tony turned back to the screen, breaking his hold on Steve._

 

_Tony stayed with Steve's arm around him throughout all three movies and even curled into Steve's body when he eventually fell asleep. Steve's heart picked up speed, thumping in his chest at a pleasantly unpleasant rate. Tony smelt amazing and his hair was soft and smooth under the blonde's jawline._

 

_Bruce and Steve caught eyes from across the room. The scientist didn't say anything, just snuggled into his big arm chair and gave a knowing smirk._

 

~x~

 

Cliche. This whole kidnapping thing was getting very played out, over done, and cliche. This was certainly an upgrade to a dirty cave in Afghanistan with a car battery hooked up to his chest but Tony did miss the...urgency it brought him. Here in this discrete, overall clean jail cell, things were just passive and lackluster. There was no big rush to bust out and kick ass, no life threatening ultimatum that challenged his very soul. This was boring. Very very boring. There was nothing really new about this capturing but the female double was a nice twist. At least they were _trying_ to be original.

 

After getting over the first shocking minutes of meeting another Tony Stark, that too lost it's luster. Alternate time lines and dimensions were nothing new to the billionaire. He's been kicking back a few ideas with Bruce, simple theories that would never get past it's embryonic stages, but ideas none the less. Dealing with all sorts of supernatural, sci-fi worth shit on a daily basis made this encounter seem rather mundane. If anything, Tony was surprised it hadn't happened earlier. His female self seemed to have reached a similar conclusion and has busied herself with staring at the ceiling.

 

Tony decided that being locked in a room with his near identical, but surely less handsome, female copy would be total hell. He thought, in some cruel twist of fate, he would have to confront his deep seeded self-loathing and actually face the problems that he worked ever so hard at concealing. But Tony didn't factor in how similar the two really were. Toni was having parallel thoughts about the same thing. She didn't want to swallow the pill that being in a close, confine space with her male counterpart posed. For the first few hours they inched around each other, treading carefully.

 

God...If there was one thing Tony Stark hated, it was being bored. When he was bored, usually fun and exciting things involving explosions and hot make out sessions usually proceeded. When he was bored, revolutions in modern technology were made, shit got done when Tony Stark was bored.

 

“I'm bored.” Toni shifted a bit to meet Tony's eyes. They had identical eyes, thick dark eyelashes hooding light brown eyes. The only difference is that her's were framed with a nice darkening of eyeliner and her eyelashes were made even heavier and fuller with mascara.

 

“Ditto.”

 

“So...What's it like in your universe?” It was a rather lame question but it was all he had.

 

“What do you mean? I'm assuming it's the same as yours...I have a Pepper and a Rhodey and a Team and a Fury but all their genders are flipped.”

 

“Well no shit.” He quipped and she sat up a bit, not offended in the least.

 

“How am I supposed to know what's different if you don't tell me what's not the same?” She reasoned and Tony just shrugged.

 

“Whatever. Okay, I'm guessing you have a Pepper and a JARVIS too right?”

 

“I have a Pepper for sure. He does awesome work, hot red head?” Tony nodded. “Sweet. But what is a Jarvis?”

 

“JARVIS? You don't have one of those? Super intelligent AI. Built it? Lives in the tower, powers the suit?”

 

“Ohh!” Toni sat completely up and leaned against the wall so she could be face to face with her male copy. “I got one of those. Her name's MARTHA.”

 

“Hmm. Weird. JARVIS stands for Just a really very intelligent system...MARTHA stands for what?”

 

“My awesome robot that has acumen.”

 

“Cool. Do you have a Fury?”

 

“Bald, eye patch?”

 

“That's the one. Wait- your Fury's a girl and she's bald too? That's hilarious.” Fury in a hot pink trench coat. Tony would die happy if he could see that. Maybe he could put in some orders for pink die and sneak it into his wardrobe.

 

“Eh, it doesn't look half bad on her. I think Hill finds it sexy.” Tony smirked grew wide as Toni face split into an identical grin.

 

“Does this count as talking to myself?” He pondered aloud.

 

“More like talking to my reflection that can answer back.”

 

“What mirror turns you into a dude?”

 

Toni shrugged. “I don't know. Seen that movie Mirrors?”

 

“Yeah, it was good.”

 

“Yeah. You should let me see your dick”

 

“Only if I can see your tits.”

 

“Okay, but they're small.” Toni pushed her chest together. She's a C-cup, nothing fancy but she definitely wasn't small. Tony waved her off.

 

“They are perfect. Does Girl-Bruce have big tits?”

 

“Brice? Shaggy hair, glasses, hulks out when angry?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“They're pretty nice but Hulk? She has some banging tits.”

 

“How does she keep it tied down?”

 

“I made special elastic bras for her.”

 

“I'd love to see that in action.”

 

“It's a sight to see. I'll have MARTHA set up a video feed of our last fight when we get back.”

 

“Perfect. Doom?”

 

“Fucking Doom. Sucks ass. I bet your Rhodey has a wonderful body. Military ass is my favorite.”

 

“It is nice. Pics?”

 

“Of course! I'll even get you dick shots of Recluse.”

 

“Recluse? Boy-Widow. Hot. I want that. Think they have a spider fetish?”

 

“Spiders? Like the picture with that woman with a spider on her clit? Yeah no. I can't see Nat with a huge spider on his dick.”

 

“Why not? Spiders can be sexy.”

 

“Do you want a spider on your dick?”

 

“Not anymore than you would want on your cunt.”

 

“Then we're at an agreement. No spiders.”

 

“No spiders.”

 

The banter went on for what seemed like forever. It was like talking without breathe or pause. Tony could think of a train of though and Toni would be right there. They were jogging buddies, keeping up perfectly without a problem. Tony's never had a conversation quiet like this.

 

 

 

 

~x~

 

 

“No.” Fury said for the fifteenth time in the last ten minutes. Never had the other Avengers annoyed him so much without Tony. Widow and Hawkeye usually acquiesced quickly even if they didn't agree while Bruce was too wired to even pick a fight. Captain followed order to the T and never really a problem and Thor never questioned a decision from him unless it had to do with his brother. Tony was the only want to ever fight him tooth and nail on almost everything. This was supposed to be a break from the norm but now he has a rebellion on his hands. Rubbing his throbbing head, the Director craved a cool drink. Alcoholic. 25% proof.

 

“But sir –”

 

He locked his good on with Captain. “No. The Avengers are not going to go out and scramble for Stark.”

 

“We aren't! He's a teammate, it should be our duty to –”

 

“To nothing. We have the best SHEILD agents working on the case injunction with SI's private investigators. Do you doubt our own soldiers Captain?”

 

“No sir.” He shifted a bit. “But I feel as though it is not enough. Iron man, Stark, is not only a vital member to this team but a vital part of the world. I do think this calls for the need to Assemble.”

 

“Look Captain. I want Stark back as much as the next guy but I can't have the Earth's mightiest heroes running off to find a careless billionaire that has been getting kidnapped all his life. If you don't remember Captain, Tony was able to free himself last time that happened. If he doesn't show up in a period of 72 hours, then I'll think about sending you guys in.”Fury closed the file report Widow had come up with after arriving on the crime scene. Steve stood grim in front of his commander unmoving.

 

 

“36 hours sir. If you don't find him in 36, we're going in after him, like it or not.”

 

“Be reasonable Rogers. You'd be going in blind without us doing intel. We'll find out as much as we can and alert you guys if we any strong leads. For now, only report back if Demon aliens are trying to destory New York. Dismissed.”

 

“Sir – ”

 

“Dismissed soldier!” Fury said louder, glaring hard at the blonde. Steve shut his mouth and complied, leaving in a huff and slamming the door. Sighing, the Director sunk into the cushion of his black leather chair. He could sense Coulson staring at him in passive disapproval.

 

“What are you looking at Agent?”

 

“Nothing sir.” Coulson folded his hands behind his back.

 

~x~

 

Natasha perked slightly as Captain returned to the lobby. “What did he say?” She already knew. Fury would never let them go off and look for Stark. It was a shot in the dark.

 

“No.”

 

“Of course...” Clint hissed, pushing of the wall he lent on. “What are we going to do Cap?”

 

“I got us down to 36 hours. We'll just have to sit and wait until then, gather as much information , then hope that the other agents and officers find more to give us.”

 

“Wait? Last time people waited Stark ended up with a light bulb in his chest.” The archer seethed. As much as he and Tony bickered and fought, they had each other's backs. Reckless bastards had to stick together and Clint knew without a doubt that Tony would already be in the Quinnjet looking for him with a Katniss joke in hand.

 

“Aye, we must find our fallen brother. The faster we make hast, the faster he should be returned safely.” Thor thought, nodding solemnly.

 

“Agreed.” Bruce called from his seat.

 

“No.” Everyone looked over to the Red head. “36 hours. We need to wait. The intel is key. If people hear that we move to find him, they might act harshly, move, or worst. We need to stay and go about if normal for a bit.”

 

Everyone was silent.

 

“Fine. They got 35 hours and 57 minutes before we assemble and kick some ass.” Clint declared, fist shoved in his pockets. He already walked off to the door, Thor and Bruce behind him. Natasha lingered next to her blonde leader, taking in his body language.

 

“Don't worry Cap. Tony is a lot more resilient then most give him credit for. We'll find him.”

 

“Yeah...” He followed her to the exit.

 

36 hours of keeping calm and not “flipping the bird” at Fury and looking for Tony himself. He could do it.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah....bye! Thanks for reading.


	3. Locked up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They can only stay in a room with no doors or windows for so long...

 

_Toni clicked down the hall, stopping to muse her hair a bit in the mirror. She looked spectacular, nothing new there, but tonight she drank in her appearance more then usual. The dress she wore was a brilliant gold, seamless, and clang to her every curve. It's every painstakingly crafted detail brought out her best features, the liquid in her dark brown eyes, the rose blushed cheekbones, her full deep crimson lips. Perfection in human form, well as perfect as a human can get without botox, super solider serum or Asgardian influence. Satisfied, she picked up her clutch and rolled out._

 

_Claire gave her a once over and a low whistle. “Think you're trying too hard Stark?”_

 

_“Think you're jealous Barton?” She did a little twirl in her 5 inch beige stitch up boots that cut off a little above her ankle. Nathan looked up from the couch and gives a nod of approval. “See? Nathan knows how to make a woman feel special.”_

 

_“Ugh, no thanks Stark. You just want to be showered in endless compliments. You have the media and fanclubs for that.” The archer walks to the kitchen counter to gave a slice of pizza. Friday Night was movie night usually but the spotlight was calling and who was Toni to turn it away?_

 

_“Hey! In my defense, the media also likes to bash me.” Toni stated frankly but her smile didn't leave. Stevie came out of the open elevator door in her relaxed sweat pants and so very nice white shirt. “Stevie! Look, don't I look stunning?” She did a second twirl for the super solider._

 

_Stevie did not approve. Well, she did. That stupid fabric hugged Toni for dear life, stopping so short it was tantalizing but not short enough to show anything. Her chest looked....there was a lot of words for how Toni's chest looked, words that would force Stevie to take a cold shower if she dwelt on them. It was too provocative, too short, too everything. Stevie goes back to starlets of her time, not showing off much but looking so good doing it. She wished Toni, and all girls from this time, would take a page for this book._

 

_“Is that all? Where's the rest of it?” The blonde asked and making Toni give a matching frown._

 

_“This is it. Cute right?”_

 

_“It seems a bit...cheap?”_

 

_“Cheap?” Toni eyes went icy and hard. “This is a $12,400 dress.”_

 

_“And that's all you get?” Stevie should have stopped. If she just complimented her on the damn dress and let her go to the stupid party. The billionairess let out a huff of disbelief._

 

_“Fucking hell. Okay, whatever, goodnight.” She push past her to the elevator, pressing the down button a bit harder then necessary._

 

_“Woah Cap, when you become the fashion police? The dress was fine.” Claire, the last person to ever stick up for Toni, said with a slight frown. The blonde couldn't bring herself to look at the red head who was sure to have a very disappointed look on his face. Brice finally came up from the lap and the movie started._

 

_Toni didn't come home until Tuesday morning the following week. The last four days were filled with crazy drinking and even crazier sex, flights to private islands on private jets, partying across the world with the biggest names in Hollywood. She walked in with with jet black shades, skinny jeans, someone's too big button up. She wasn't smiling._

 

_Toni and Stevie didn't talk for another two weeks._

 

 

 _~_ x~

 

Toni and her male counterpart sat babbling to each other for hours. There was no door, just four cement walls with a four hanging bulbs for lights. There were no vents, the cots bolted down to the cool floor, nothing mechanical to pry open.

 

“I'm hungry.” She whined.

 

“Same...If it wasn't for Steve, I wouldn't have eaten breakfast. That jerk.” Steve, or his Stevie, was Captain America too. Of course he had a Captain America, they were parallel universes but it was weird to think that he didn't have Stevie. He had...a Steve, not a cute blushing Stevie. Just a lame ass Steve.

 

“Hey, stop bashing my Cap, I can see it on your face.” Tony scolded defensively.

 

“I can't help it, he sucks.”

 

“You've never meet him. Your Stevie probably sucks.”

 

“She sucks less then Steve.”

 

“She can suck me.”

 

“Can I watch?”

 

“Fuck yeah. And then Steve and Stevie will stop being prudes and totally come and fuck us to oblivion.”

 

“Well obviously. You catch?”

 

“Most of the time. I prefer it.”

 

“Sweet. Wait, if we have a foursome, is it really a foursome or is like one set of his masturbating with ourselves?”

 

“Wait...no? Maybe, either way it would be hot.”

 

“Stevie has a nice ass. Does Steve have a nice ass?”

 

“The greatest. He also has nice abs.”

 

“Stevie's are probably better.”

 

“No one has better abs then Captain America.”

 

“She's Captain America too so that statement is still true.”

 

“Touche.”

 

“I'm still hungry.”

 

“Same here but I don't think this place as food service.”

 

Toni walked to the other wall. The room was only about twenty feet by fifteen with the cots taking up 6 and a half feet each on the wall of twenty. She felt the very real bricks in disappointment. No scientific tricks or magic just four walls, a floor, and a ceiling.

 

“I already checked them. We're sealed in tight.” Tony stated.

 

“Well fuck. Do you suppose we should be freaking out?” Toni inquired as she went back to her bed. The dimensions of the room ran through her head and all the possible doors and entrances were marked.

 

“Naw. I figured if they wanted to kill us they could have. Who misses from point blank in a perfectly calm crowd with a clear shot?”

 

“True. The could have made this place a gas chamber if they really wanted too.”

 

“Exactly. And why would they go through the trouble of capturing two genius trend setting, jet setters such as ourselves?”

 

“Foolish. They wouldn't want two Avengers teams on their asses if they simply wanted to kill us.”

 

“Weapons?”

 

“Naw, the last time they let us around mach –” The four lights started to shake violently, the room vibrating hard.

 

“Earthquake?” Toni stood on shaking legs trying to get a hold of the legs of the bed. One of four lightbulbs fell loose and shattered on the floor. Something swings the jail cell left and it steadily rumbles. There is audible noise coming from outside the room but it's faint and unreadable.

 

“Not quite. I think we're moving.”

 

“Shit. It's not a room...”

 

“It's a fucking cargo box. These assholes are trying to take us somewhere.” The two reasoned at the same time. They both sat on the floor, holding on to the metal bars of the cots. The lights flashed on and off for a while then the floor slammed down on something, probably a platform or loading dock of some sort, and the room was back to its original stillness.

 

“Wait for it...” Toni muttered and right on queue the walls of cinder blocks slowly lowered as the roof started to raise. The two brunettes rose to look around. They were on a raised tower surrounded on all sides by a light blue energy field. Below are workers and scientists running a lab. The room is full of super computers and dangerous chemicals. Standing in the center of the room looking up at the two geniuses are two blondes, one man and one women, wearing identical sleazy smirks. Their suits were equally tacky and cheap-rich and it made the Tony(i)s cringe back a bit.

 

“Of fuck me over a baby blue Chevy, not you. Anyone but you.” Toni groaned into her hands. “God damnit. I am ashamed of myself.”

 

“Where is the humanity? I must really suck if _these_ assholes can kidnap me.” Tony muttered in a similar displeased tone. “ Lord, kill me now.”

 

Below the two Hammers chuckled to themselves. Justin waved up to them.

 

“Always the joker this one. Never knows when to keep her mouth shut.” Justine Hammer giggled.

 

“Tell me about it! He's such a riot.”

 

“Hammer, turn off this field so I can kick your ass and leave.” Tony demanded. “I don't have time for low lifes like you. Let me go now and I won't send a replusor beam through your face.”

 

“Can't do that Tony my friend! You see that field is made out of a special energy me and Justine here created just for you. If one of you even tries to touch it, the energy will move through your body and short circuit your arc reactors.” Justin looked ever so happy with himself.

 

“Bullshit.” The billionairess said but her rival just ticked at her.

 

“Would you care to test it out then deary?” She paused and waited for Toni to try and touch the blue wall. “Thought so. You two are going to sit tight for a bit. You hungry? I think I heard you say something like that earlier.”

 

With no flush of shame over the fact that they were being videotape and recorded, the two Starks gave identical growls.

 

“I know you're jealous Hammer but kidnapping is a bit unoriginal, don't you think? Why don't you let us out and I can give you an autograph or something? Your plans won't work. We're smarter than you remember?” Toni informed.

 

“I'm not going to repeat myself Ms. Stark, you two are staying here.” The male-Hammer winked at her and Toni felt a slimy shiver come over her. “Now we're going to send up some food and clothes, don't hesitant to ask if you need to go to the bathroom or anything.”

 

“Now we have a meeting, Ciao!” Justine lead her counter part away as they smiled ever so smugly to each other.

 

“I fucking hate her.”

 

“Tell me about it.”

 

~x~

 

Steve pounded into the bag, smooth solid punches that collided with the leather siding with a loud, sharp crash. Each hit was powerful and steady accompanied by his steady pants. Heavy, more. 1, 2, 1, 2, 1, 2. Jab cross and repeat. His muscles ached but he pushed past it, deaf to everything but the smacks of his punches on the bag. With one final blow, he bashed the bag off it's hinges and into the the wall. He watched the bag slump to the floor, breathing heavy but not tired in any sense of the word.

 

If Tony was here, he'd make a funny remark about something. If he were here, he'd scold Steve about wasting three bags in twelve hours. If only.

 

Steve cursed lowly to himself. It's only been twenty nine hours. He shouldn't miss him this much but his absence laid heavy on his heart. It was so different then being away from Tony when he was on business or during a mission where Iron Man wasn't needed. This was something knew. Tony wasn't locked away in his lab or with Pepper in a meeting hall. He was out there somewhere, most likely hurting and alone. And the idiot would just take it. He wouldn't give up any SHIELD secrets or information about the suit or Captain America's shield. He'd sit and take the blows with no powers or super strength and carry all of it to his grave. And Steve couldn't do anything for another seven fucking hours and it was terrible.

 

The feelings that stirred in the pits of his stomach when he thought about Tony were unsettling. They pulled and push, burning and chilling him. There was so much there, so much raw emotion that it scared Steve to fully explore them. The bubble of something that swelled when the billionaire laughed or smiled a real smile. The tingle of abstraction when he saw Tony asleep at his desk in the lap. There was something there in his gut, something Steve hasn't felt in a long time.

 

“ _Sir, the Avengers are getting a call to Assemble at SHIELD head quarters._ ” Steve stared up, out of habit, at JARVIS.

 

“Is it about Tony?”

 

“ _Director Fury did not say. He simply stated to assemble in 5._ ”

 

“Right. Send out a call to the others.”

 

“ _Of course sir._ ”

 

~x~

 

“ _Avengers Assemble._ ” whined the speaker in the red head's room. She frowned a bit before going to her closet to pull on her uniform. She instinctively doubted whatever SHIELD found was concrete evidence but she kept the inkling of hope close in the depths of her mind. She had to. It was her fault Tony was gone in the first place.

 

Natasha had called it. She seen it. She could have stopped it, done something. But she sat down doing nothing. Guilt wasn't a feeling normally associated with the red head. Her profession was one of risk, killing, and betrayal. She lived to be the knife stabbed in the back of that story's antagonist. But antagonists have a funny way of just being people with conflicting motives. She killed “the good guys”, she has been a traitor to truth, justice, and freedom. If she dwelt on it too long, small pots of emotions, emotions she's been trained to not have, would start to pop up. She's lost good agents. Her whole life has been lost. One more body should not have matter, her seconds late decision to stay should not have mattered to her.

 

But it did. Of course it did. She cared. She wasn't the numb robot(thank god...) that she was meant to be. She actually cared about Tony for fuck's sake. She was to blame. He was gone because of her.

 

“Don't put this on yourself Nat.” Clint advised as he strolled into her room unannounced.

 

“I'm not.”

 

“You are.”

 

“We aren't doing this. Go suit up.” It was her fault. She wasn't good enough. Feelings of inadequacy were so foreign to her. The blame cut off the air in her lungs but she forced in breathe. Tony wasn't that important right?

 

“Don't do this.”

 

“Suit. Now.” She growled. Clint peered in on her eyes to pierce whatever layer that constantly protected her from these feelings. For a moment, she was delicate and in free fall, revealing herself for her fellow agent to see.

 

“Nat. Please. He wouldn't have wanted-”

 

“Don't tell me what he would have wanted. He...No. Not now. If you want to sit and talk fine but I'm leaving. Suit up in 2 or we're leaving you.”

 

The archer gave a long, sad look at the Russian. He twitched ever so slightly before giving a short blink then nod. This talk wasn't over.

 

“Roger that.” Clint walked out before Natasha could reply.

 

 

~x~

 

The Avengers filed into the QuinnJet captured in a solemn air. It was strange to have Natasha in the cockpit with Steve instead of Tony by his side. No one commented on it and the short ride was silent. Tony's missing presences left a gaping hole in the team dynamic. Something calming was held in Tony's jittery annoying aura. It was as if as long as he was joking and snarking, the rest of them could be alright. Tony was the light in the hearth that was the Avengers, burning too bright and crackling too loud. They landed in minutes and followed Coulson to the large meeting room.

 

“What is this about Director?” Steve asked taking the head of the table, opposite of Fury.

 

The Director called up an on going image to the middle of the table. The camera perched on one angle filming two people on a tall tower with two cots. They were dressed in loose gray pants and shirts but it was clear that one was a man and the other a woman. Both had identical bright blue circles implanted in their chests.

 

“Tony?” Steve glared harder and it was Tony. He was eating something off a foam plate and talking adamantly to the woman. “Is this live?”

 

“Yes. Two hours ago we were set a link to this live feed of Tony and a female we have labeled ARC 2. They seemed to be safe and unharmed but their location is unknown.”

 

“Two hours ago?” Clint snapped. “You said if there was any development you would call us.”

 

“It took us a while to enhance the video, confirm that the man was Tony and do everything to make sure we couldn't trace the link.” Fury stated coolly.

 

“And the identity of ARC 2?” Natasha asked without taking her eyes off the screen.

 

“That's the problem. We've tried to match her to everyone in the world but found no matches over 89%.” Fury explained. “There's literally no one living in the world that fits the description of her. And she has an arc reactor in her chest.”

 

Bruce spoke up, intrigued at the new information. “But Tony is the only one in the world with the technology to make a miniature reactor. Hell he's the only one in the world to _need_ a miniature reactor in their chest.”

 

“Exactly.” Coulson answered from his place in the shadows. “There are no records of her, it's like she came up from no where. But there's a catch.”

 

“There always is.” Clint muttered.

 

“The 89% match she was confirmed with was Tony's mother Maria Stark. This is Maria's official military photo taken 17 years before her death.” Fury clicked on the long table and pulled up side by side images of ARC 2 and Maria Stark. ARC 2 was rather beautiful for what Steve could see and looked vaguely familiar. There was a clear resemblance between the two women, similar features and bone structure.

 

“Stark doesn't have a sister.” Natasha murmured.

 

“We know but that's the only thing that is making a lick of sense at the moment.” Fury said, frowning at the projection.

 

“So what are we doing now?” Steve asked as the hologram with back into the table.

 

“We're still trying to find out who sent that link and coming up with more possibilities for ARC 2. Until we get more we're stuck.”

 

“A lot of help this meeting was...” Clint bite out.

 

“Indeed.” Thor finally spoke. “If we do not know of ARC 2's identity and we cannot locate Anthony, what help are we to our brother?”

 

“Not much but we are working on it. I sent the video feed to JARVIS so you guys can have access to it.” Coulson said.

 

“So we sit back and be helpless until whoever has him decides to give us another hint?” Clint asked.

 

“No. We still have options. We're working on it.”

 

~x~

 

“What is this about Director?” Stevie asked as she sat at the head of the table opposite of Director Fury. The black woman stood tall and draped in a trench coat that hung on her broad shudders.

 

The Director called up an ongoing image to the middle of the table. The camera perched on one angle filming two people on a tall tower with two cots. They were dressed in loose gray pants and shirts but it was clear that one was a man and the other a woman. Both had identical bright blue circles implanted in their chests.

 

“Toni?” Stevie stared as Toni's face became clearer. She sat on the floor next to the man, nodding and talking over a plate of half eaten food. “Is this live?”

 

“Yes, we were sent this link two hours ago of her and a man we've labeled ARC 2.”

 

“Two hours ago?” Claire said, astonished. “You said you call us as soon as you got intel.”

 

“It took us a while to pick up on the trans-missions coming from the feed.”

 

“Trans-missions?” Brice asked.

 

Coulson nodded from her corner and stepped forward to answer. “As you may or may not know, all satellite feeds, anonymous or not, radiate UVs rays that cling to the waves lengths as particles from our universe. This feed doesn't have that. Its particles are not from here.”

 

“So then what, she was abducted by aliens?” Stevie asked in all honesty. It wouldn't be the weirdest thing to happen to the Avengers.

 

“Since Othora's landing, we've been more...conscious of our intergalactic neighbors.”Fury explained slowly, giving a pointed look to the Goddess. “But the particles from the feed aren't strange enough to be that far away. They are actually quiet similar to our own wave lengths. The difference so minute that we almost didn't catch it.”

 

“Particles that are different but they aren't? You guys aren't making any sense.” Claire ran long fingers through her hair trying to calm down.

 

“The short and skinny of it is that these feeds are not from a didn't galaxy but a one alternate to our own.”

 

“How would we know for sure?” The scientist asked.

 

“We had Reid Richards come in and examine it. She's an expert at this kind of stuff. She's currently locating the time line where Stark is and trying to open a safe worm hole to it.”

 

“How long until she can locate the universe where the feed is coming from?”

 

Fury frowned “Richards said it could take a couple of days or even weeks. It's a rather delicate procedure I've been told.” Othora couldn't repress her snarl any longer.

 

“So we let foul villains hold Antonia captive in a strange land and we can do nothing but wait? Surely there is a better away Director.”

 

“Things like this can't be rushed. Richards offered to work round the clock to find Stark and we have people watching the feed constantly. She seems to be safe and unharmed.” Coulson said firmly.

 

“And what about ARC 2? What are you going to do about him?” Nathan asked watching as the man in question said something funny and had Toni laughing.

 

“We are guessing it may be that universe's Toni Stark or a relative. His face matches up 89% with Mario Stark, Toni's father, from the military file 17 years before his death. No one living comes that close to a match.” Fury informed.

 

“How do we know he's of no harm to her?” Stevie asked.

 

“They seem to be getting along just fine if the feed is anything to go by. I don't think she knows she's being filmed. We've gotten no hidden messages or codes from her behavior.”

 

“Of course the only person that could stand being locked up with Toni is Toni.” Claire observed.

 

“Expected.” Nathan retorted.

 

“You are to stay on base until Richards is able to locate the universe.” Fury ordered, ending the stream. The tinted windows of the room slide away to reveal the dock of the giant floating aircraft. The Avengers stood as the seats are taken into the floor along with the table. “Meeting dismissed.”

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't agree with Stevie's reasoning in the flash back but I think it's cool to see how she'd react to that kind of thing. Added some angst!Natasha and a switch of universes. It's coming along nicely.


	4. Where we meet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two universe finally come face to face

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look out for Five soon, I'm inspired. Also enjoy my pseudo-science blabber.

_“Steve, put that fucking card down and I'm going to re-freeze your ass.” Steve was used to ice based jabs from the genius. It no longer phased him like it used too especially when it was said with a light warmth in Tony's eyes._

 

_“Go ahead Steve. Finish him.” Natasha whispered with a lovely smile. It would have been so easy to drop the card and make it a plus 24._

 

_“He deserves it Steve. He fucking deserves it. He started it all. He did this to himself.” Clint reassured. Thor could only nod in agreement._

 

_“Aye, he spared me no mercy with that twisted draw four. Avenge me Steven.” Steve's hands quaked as he slowly moved the card down._

 

_“I didn't want to do this Tony but there's no other way....”_

 

_“Steve...no! Please no! I'll lay off the Capsicle jokes and I'll stop sneaking into your room at night to get hair for clonin – ”_

 

_“What?!”_

 

_“Don't listen to his lies.” Bruce urged. “He's trying to tempt you with his wilds. Just put down the card and end his life.”_

 

_“Judas, each and every one of you are Judases.”_

 

_“You read the bible? I would have that you'd be burned if you tried to even look at it. Like holy water.”_

 

_“E-books.”_

 

_Steve stared Tony in the eye. The brunette was pleading and begging(what an awesome sight to see Tony Stark shake with such fear)._

 

_“It has to be done Tony.” Steve laid down the card sealing in Tony's draw 24._

 

_Tony never played Uno again._

 

 

 

“Has Stark slept with her yet?” Clint loomed over the shoulder of a nameless SHIELD agent, looking intently at ARC 2. Steve and Natasha rolled their eyes from their respective places in the small room. Papers and maps were all over the tables on possible whereabouts of Tony and ARC 2 and who ARC 2 might be. A constant feed of the two was always playing for the Avengers to watch.

 

“What? I'm just saying. If Stark hasn't gotten to her yet, that either means she's taken, isn't interested, or doesn't do men. If it's the first two, I totally have a chance.”

 

“Sure you do Barton. Keep telling yourself that.” Bruce deadpanned from the corner over his cup of coffee. The team has been up for two straight days watching the feed, researching, and giving out ideas.

 

“I'm serious. She's quiet the looker, isn't she Cap?” Steve looks up from his work and to the video. ARC 2 was beautiful in the same way Tony was. Large, sharp eyes, messy dark hair, and a charming smile. She was tall, probably taller than Widow, but fuller than the Russian. She had thick thighs and round hips that moved salaciously when she walked around the compound. Steve felt his cheeks heat up at the thought.

 

“When we find the two I'm going to burst in there and save her and she'll be all wooed and amazed at my awesome muscles and skills.” Clint boasted, posing as a Greek Adonis in his seat.

 

“She won't blink an eye at you with Thor and Steve around.”Natasha noted. Everyone laughed before it went quiet again. Who knew when they were going to meet ARC 2 or more importantly, find Tony. Steve's heart throbbed a bit at the thought of Tony being gone forever with nothing but a video feed to see him. He wanted to go and jump through the video and rescue Tony and bring him home save and sound.

 

~x~

 

“What?” Claire shrugged and sipped some of her Gatorade.

 

“I'm just saying. Goatees are sexy.”

 

Stevie blinked at her once, then twice, still dumbfounded. “How can you focus on 'hittin that' when Toni's still missing?” She all near screamed. Two days watching the stream and sitting around waiting for Richards to find something.

 

“I would. I totally would. I totally hit Arc 2. He's sexy.” Claire gazed at the feed and watched Arc 2 and Toni talk over their breakfast. “Don't you think he's hot?”

 

Claire watched the man for a second longer. He had wide eyes and a beautiful smile like Toni did. He was lean and fit, not bucked up with muscles but he had enough to look delicious in his tang top.

 

“I mean if Stark hasn't slept with him yet he's either taken, not interested, or gay. I could totally work with the first two.” Nathan rolled his eyes.

 

“Sure Barton. Keep telling yourself that.” Brice snorted over her coffee. A new holo-message appeared next to Toni's live feed address from Reid.

 

“Open.” Stevie commanded without an hesitation. Reid appeared on screen with her long salt and pepper hair tied back at a ponytail. She was in yesterday's clothes which were coffee stained and wrinkled. Papers filled with scribbles of words Stevie couldn't begin to understand littered the floor and table.

 

“Good news?” Nathan asked in a way that was quiet threatening. Reid ignored him and picked up a tablet to show the room.

 

“This is us.” The scientist pointed to a thin blue line that was linear until it was crossed by a red line. After that point the blue and red line swerved and intervened indemnity. “The red line is the universe where Stark is. The point were they meet is the day Toni was captured.”

 

“Are you sure?” Stevie inquired, eying the diagram. Reid nodded.

 

“The feed's particles line up exactly from this universe. Even though this is a basic drawing, at a molecular level, this is essentially what's going on between our universes. Who ever took Toni has made a bridge between the blue and the red.”

 

“So then what's all the squiggly lines?” Claire pointed to the point after the dot. The scientist sighed, rubbing her face.

 

“That's where it gets messy. You all know space and time?” She doesn't wait for an answer. “Our universe is considered space and all alternate versions of it exist on a spacial plane. The time plane intersects with space creating the point we know as the present. Time variates only in space or in one universe but since there are infinite spaces and universes, time exsists infinitely as well. Since our universes are crossed, our time is bending to accommodate that.”

 

“Speak English Doctor.” The super solider snapped. She was angry that she couldn't understand the facts to get Toni home. Angry that this was so complicated.

 

“She means that as long as our universes are connected, our time is effected by the other universe's time.” Brice explained.

 

“Exactly.”

 

“So what does that mean for us?” Stevie demanded.

 

“Nothing bad...yet. I've measured the journey, if I could get the portal open, it would send you three days into the future in their universe even though it will feel like three seconds in ours.”

 

“Doesn't sound so bad.” Claire leaned back into her seat. “Like hyper sleep. Nothing bad.”

 

“But we don't know what will happen to Toni in three days.” Nathan said, piecing it together.

 

“Exactly! She could be dead or maimed or transported to a another universe. We have no way of tracking what's going on in the other universe. And who knows how long ago the feed is. She could be stuck twenty years in the past or twenty years in the future. We have no relativity to compare their time to ours.” Richards sighed again into her hand before looking up again. “It's your move Captain. We could have your deportation team of twenty ready in thirty minutes.”

 

“Make it fifteen and we need only ten agents for this. Everyone suit up and meet on Richard's floor.”

 

Brice put a hesitant hand on her leader's shoulder. “Cap, I want to get Toni back just as much as you but I think the team deserves a well needed rest. Maybe twelve hours to sleep and eat...and shower then we'll get together with Fury and Coulson and leave. We can't help Toni if we are run down like this.”

 

“Aye Captain.” Othora nodded. “ We cannot fight for our Shield Sister if we are not at our best.”

 

Stevie glared at her team, feeling betrayed. The air was tight. “Toni needs us know. You heard Dr. Richard. She could be dead by the time we get there. The feed means nothing!” So much time wasted looking at something that could be useless! Stevie was trying her hardest not to snap the table in front of her in half. She never felt so pathetic. She couldn't even save her friend, her best friend.

 

Everyone was silent.

 

“You heard her. Suited and out in fifteen.” Nathan said, standing. “You agents are dismissed once we made touch down in Universe Red. Until then watch the feed and alert Coulson of any important developments.”

 

The blond solider felt a debut to her teammate as Brice, Othora, and Claire left the room but she couldn't form the words. The last two Avengers made eye contact for a bit before nodding.

 

~x~

 

“ **AVENGERS ASSEMBLY!** ”

 

Steve cursed on his breathe but grabbed his suit and shield on the way out of bed. Coulson had finally convince the Avengers on the fifth day of looking for Tony that it was time to take a break. He could barely sleep and decided resting his tense muscles in the dark would be god for him, to clear his mind. But all he could think of was Tony, Tony, and Tony. The man's laugh, the way the skin around his eyes would crinkle when faced with a new challenged. He missed fighting with Iron Man on the field, missed fight over the remote with him. He missed Tony. A lot.

 

“JARVIS, what's the problem?” Steve turned down the hall and into the shuttle elevator until he was at the loading dock for the Quinnjet. Bruce and Natasha were already climbing into the ship.

 

“ _It would appear that a giant octopus is attacking the lower East Side Captain._ ”

 

“I wanna make a calamari joke but is it too soon?” Clint asked as he loaded his bows and took his seat behind Natasha.

 

“Too soon.” Bruce muttered, wiping the sleep from his eyes.

 

The last octopus related mission left the team stranded on a remote island for twenty hours. It wasn't not a happy memory for the Avengers.

 

The team took off quickly once Thor bordered. They landed soundless in front of a large purple sea beast that was busy slamming his tentacle into a building.

 

“Easy cut and control team. Hawkeye get up high and try to take out the sight. Black Widow search for survives in the wreckage, report back to me when everything's clear.” The two nodded before taking off. “Thor and Bruce you're with me. Let's try to see if we can take off the limps safety.”

 

Bruce ripped out of his clothes as became the Hulk. The giant mass of muscles went out to pound the octopus into submission. Thor took off to the sky as Steve was left to the ground. Without Iron Man to carry him off, he was left to his own devices.

 

“All clear Cap.” Natasha noted. He couldn't see anything but a blur of red and black in his peripheral vision.

 

“Roger that. Help Clint with the sight line. Thor try to keep the arms in the street. We want minimum damage to the buildings.”

 

“Aye Captain.” A clash of lightening hit the beast and it roared in pain. It flung a thick tentacle at the Thunder God, slamming him into the concrete with little effort.

 

“Thor!” Steve called but no response. “Widow, find Thor.”

 

“Roger that – Wait, look!” Widow who clung unassumingly on the side of the monster as she pointed to the sky. A swirl of blue so bright it rivaled the sun in sheer magnitude caused the Avengers to shun their eyes.

 

“What's it doing!?” Steve screamed over the load crackling of the portal.

 

“Calling some friends?” Hawkeye answered, his body firmly pressed to the roof of a skyscraper.

 

“No...it's... a ship!” A top of a aircraft similar to the Quinnjet ripped through the portal. It's body slowly poured out until the portal was gone, leaving the ship hanging in the air. Hulk grunted once before taking off, jumping to protect his teammates in his blind rage.

 

“HULK NO!” But it was too late, the green beast was already in the air with his fist raised. Out from a hatch on the ship an equally big green monster flew out, startling Hulk. The body, feminine in shape, flung the Hulk down to the floor. The two Hulks crash landed on the asphalt and lounged themselves deep into the ground.

 

“What...the fuck was that!” Clint cried from the rooftops. The octopus roared in anger and reached an arm into the hole. The aircraft's Hulk jumped up and grabbed the tentacle, tearing it clean in half. The purple beast was taken back, leaving Clint an opening. With four clean shots he hit the single eye with exploding arrows. Natasha flipped off the beast and into the arms of Thor as the octopus was down for the count.

 

“Okay, someone is going to have to explain why that Hulk has boobs.” Natasha said as the Hulk in question heaved a few times, shaking. She indeed did have giant green breasts and equally huge muscles rippling from her arms and legs. The aircraft landed next to the now dead octopus. Steve waled up to the bay of the ship to inspect it as the door opened.

 

“Who are you?” He was greeted by a tall blonde woman in a red, white, and blue outfit and a star spangled shield. Flanking her was an even bigger woman holding a hammer, a man in a skin tight black suit, and a woman with an arrow set and aimed on a bow.

 

The blonde woman walked up to Steve with an out stretched hand.

 

“We are the Avengers.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There was so many times where I wanted to stop and be like CLIFFHANGER!!! but I thought that was cruel considering I haven't updated in forever.
> 
> What did you think? It's really coming together, super excited!


	5. One for the Girls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sooo sorry I haven't updated in forever. I had massive writers block and struggled hard with this. Finally have something good, though short, to post. I promise a quicker update, especially since the plot is starting to get going! Enjoy

 

_“No Toni.”_

 

_“Stevie....We have to.” The billionairess was already decked out in a sunglasses, white tube socks and a crisp white button up shirt that hung a few inches above the knee._

 

_“It's stupid.”_

 

_“Stevvviiiieeeee!” Toni whined, stamping her feet. The blonde never let her do anything fun. “It's a perfect time! Nat and Claire are on a mission, Brice is in India, Othora's on Asgard pleaseee?”_

 

_“I don't even get the reference!” Stevie just wanted a peaceful evening in drawing and watching TvLand but noo, Toni wanted to dance._

 

_“It doesn't matter! It will be the most kick ass thing ever. We need to.” Toni held out a pair of socks and a longer button up. “Stevie, the universe demands we do this.”_

 

_Sighing the super solider felt like she had no other choice but to comply if she ever wanted Toni to leave her alone for the night. The brunette could be very....stubborn when need be. Stevie snatched the outfit and sighed again._

 

_“Fine. One time and I don't want to hear anymore of this understood?”_

 

_Toni nodded vigorously with a large grin. A few minutes later the clear marble floors behind the large communal living room were empty._

 

_“MARTHA hit it!” The music started and Toni slid out with what looks like practiced ease and struck a pose on beat. She made a slight nod for Stevie to do the same. The soldier sighed and slid out on an angle and pushed her lip out like Toni did._

 

_The music kept going and Stevie had no idea what to do but the crazy genius just kept on swishing her hips to the beat and skating along in her socks and there was nothing else to do but follow her lead. (Stevie noticed she was doing that a lot.)_

 

_“Twirl me!” Toni demanded laughing and Stevie was more then happy to oblige. The blond spun her around and Toni went flying across the floor. The two have been laughing and sliding for the better part of an hour listening to Old Time Rock and Roll on repeat. Stevie's socks were starting to wear and she'd fallen more than once but she couldn't bring her self to care. She went skating after Toni and ended up bouncing off the genius' back and into the bar stools near the counter._

 

_“Just take those old records off the the shelf!” Toni cried, spinning in front of Stevie. The blonde slid out smoothly and popped her hips left and right._

 

_“I'll sit and listenin to them by myself!”Stevie sang along smiling so hard her cheeks hurt._

 

_“Today's music ain't got the same soul!”_

 

_“I like that old school rock and roll.” The pair turned around to see Brice dropping her bags and walking into the kitchen. Cap's face felt like it was on fire and she nearly tripped trying to back up. Toni just laughed and pushed down the sunglasses that were resting on the top of her head._

 

_“Don don don don don doon don dooon!” Toni sang loudly and Stevie just gave an exasperated, fond laugh._

 

 

~x~

 

Steve has seen a lot of shit since he's woken up but this took the big fat weird cake. He was staring. He couldn't help it. It wasn't every day that you meet your female counter part. Lady Steve stood tall and broad shouldered. Her shield rested peacefully at her side as if it didn't weigh over 30 pounds.

 

“We are here on a search and rescue for her,” Lady Steve pulled out a small tablet and activated the hologram projections. A slightly blue tinted woman appeared then slowly started to turn for a 360 view. “Antonia Stark. We have reason to believe that she is held on this Earth.”

 

“How can you know for sure?” Steve questioned.

 

“How do we even know that you aren't lying?” Clint asked harshly, staring at them with a air of suspicion. “Wouldn't be the first time someone tried to pull a doppelganger trick on us.”

 

“But the flipped genders was a nice touch.” Natasha noted. She stared at her male form as he stared back equally blank and unmoving.

 

“We don't have time for twenty questions.” Nathan said after having his full assigning his girl form. He pulled out a holographic recorder of Tony and ARC 2 sitting and talking in their cell. “Recovering Stark is the main objective at the moment. All we know for sure is that as long as this feed is live, our Toni is somewhere here.”

 

Steve watched the video with bright eyes. There was hope. Tony wasn't lost in some strange wormhole, unreachable and forever gone. He was somewhere amongst the 7 or so billions of people on this Earth. The captain was starting to like those odds.

 

“Fine. After we can properly identify you guys as the real deal at SHEILD, we can get started on the search together.” Steve instructed.

 

“Fine.” Stevie repeated in spite.

 

“You'd think the giant Hulk with triple F boobs would be enough proof.”Claire said looking over at the two green monster who we occupied with picking at each other with wide curious eyes and short grumbled statements.

 

“And if we do not pass your tests?” Female- Thor said finally speaking up. She was tall and slightly less bulky then her male counterpart but she had this humbling grace to her. Her muscles didn't bulge out intrusively for their size but rather like a calm wind around her that she wore with dignity only a centuries old Goddess could manage.

 

“Then we will deal with you all accordingly.” Thor answered. His grip flexed then relaxed around his hammer.

 

“So be it.” Stevie said firmly.

 

“Clint stay with Bruce until he de-Hulks and bring him to SHIELD. The rest of you come with us.” Steve commanded. Clint pouted at being left out from all the fun but followed his order.

 

“Come on big guy, the sooner you get back to normal the sooner we can leave.”

 

“Claire do the same. Make sure Brice has some presentable clothes. Don't need her coming in front of agents naked again.” Stevie gave a pointed look to her sharp shooter who muttered a 'my bad' and followed her male counterpart.

 

“The rest of you come with me.” Steve lead everyone to the Quinn Jet. The other Avengers followed with no fuss.

 

Like the gentleman he was, Steve allowed his female form to enter the jet first followed by her crew, then Thor, and lastly Natasha. The red head stared at him for a moment.

 

“Do you trust them?” She whispered as the other Avengers were out of sight and presumably in the control room.

 

“No.”

 

“Then why?”

 

Steve thought for a moment. “Because we have no other choice.”

 

“And if its a trap?”

 

“Then we do as Thor said; we will handle them accordingly.” Natasha was quite for a moment before stating.

 

“I'm looking forward to the latter.”

 

~

 

Toni stared up at the ceiling through the blue tinted force field. The lab pull was closed for the night and the building was dark and still. Her male copy was sound asleep on the other side of the cell. She was tired. Her bones ached – and no she will never admit that it was because of her age – and she wanted to go off into the deepest sleep of her life. But she couldn't. Some nights were always like this for her. She would be so utterly exhausted that she was too tired for sleep. Toni could only melt into the rough fabric of her bed and and appreciate the small fact that her usually rushing mind is at peace.

 

The near soundless teem of an express pad lifting up then stopping at in front of one gleaming wall.

 

“Leave me alone Hammer. I'm not in the mood.”

 

The female Hammer in question gave a dark chuckle. “I have your neck in my hand, your life trapped behind _my_ walls, yet you still have the nerve to look down at me.”

 

“This obsession you have with me isn't health Justine dear. And it doesn't matter how long you have me, eventually the others will come, kick some ass then free me so I can kick your ass.”

 

“That's what I'm hoping for.” Justine smirked wickedly.

 

“Oh please don't tell me you're going to expose your whole evil plan to me because I swear, I'll touch the wall and end this all.”

 

“No, I'm too smart for that. But all I'm going to say is that as long as you are here, I win.”

 

“Wouldn't count on it.” Toni sat up to look her nemesis in the eye. “Because the difference between me and you Justine, is that you are a perpetual runner up. You are doomed to be second best and lose to me. Do your worst because I know it will never be as good as mine.”

 

Justine growled and slammed a hand flat on the energy wall unharmed. “Always so confident. So high and mighty! I wish you could be there when I steal everything from you but you can't. I just wanted to say good bye.” She clicked a button on the lift's control panel and slowly started to lower herself back to the ground.

 

“Good bye and good luck getting the silver medal, I look forward to embarrassing you again.” Toni called after her but the only reply she got was the sound of Justine's clicking heels.

 

 

~

 

Justine left the room trembling in anger. She walked through the lab down a corridor lined with strong metal walls. Behind heavy doors was a slightly smaller lab with the entire north wall replaced with a giant hole that cracked with unimaginable energy. The face of the portal swirled with a near blinding purple tinted light. Taking deep breathes she squared her shoulders off and slipped on a cool air of sunglasses.

 

“The connection is almost ready Ma’am. Process should be complete within minutes.” A scientist with their face covered by a wielding mask and clipboard in hand.

 

Hammer growled lowly at the subordinate. “ Then only talk to me when it _is_ connected.” The scientist scurried off to their teammates who were prodding at the large portal that unites time streams.

 

“Ma'am Justin is demanding entrance.” Another no named lab engineer announced. Justine nodded not looking away from the portal.

 

“Let him in.” Bewilder and confused Justin Hammer pushed past the workers to his female counterpart.

 

“Justine! What is this?! We weren't supposed to active the machine until we confirmed the deal with SHIELD!”

 

Justine smirked. “The deal is confirmed. For me.” Her other half pulled her around to stare in disbelief.

 

“I don't understand! We were suppos-” The click of a gun was barely audible over the fuss of the lab. Justine pressed the mouth of the weapon in the curve of Justin's neck.

 

“I don't need to. In a matter of moments, I'll be going to my world.” Justin swallowed thickly.

 

“Why? We...we were supposed to do this together!”

 

“I'm tired of being second best!” The woman snapped, gripping the gun harder. “You aren't ready to move into the winner's seat but I am!”

 

“So..you used me?” Justin whispered. Justine smiled and dug the gun deeper into his skin.

 

“Think of it this way, at least one of us gets to win.”

 

“Ma'am, the connection is complete. Dispatch can no be made.” As Justine stepped back two guards came to hold her male counterpart back. She handed one of the scientist the gun.

 

“Well I'm off Justin, it's been a pleasure.” Justine took one more look around the lab before turning to another guard. “Make sure you turn on the location device. Wouldn't want the Avengers to get too bored.”

 

Justine was then swallowed up by the light.  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah comments would be also. This also had my favorite flashback so far.

**Author's Note:**

> Idk, what did you think?


End file.
